Global Event
Global Event Global events are a multiplayer event where players fight battles against a common enemy. Each battle that is won by a player deals damage to the Event enemies. If enough damage is dealt to defeat the enemies within the set time limit, the participating players receive raid points based on how much damage they managed to inflict during the raid. Sufficient amounts of these raid points will determine the tier of rewards that player receives in the global event. Primal Force Global Event Primal Force Rewards Rewards are only awarded when the Primal Force is defeated. The rewards are awarded is based on the amount of RP accumulated. Players must accumulate at least 200 RP to qualify for rewards. 1st Placing: 1 Primal Force Token, 1 Ultra Pack 2nd-3rd Placing: 3 Platinum Packs 4th-20th Placing: 1 Platinum Pack 21st-100th Placing: 1 Gold Pack Aside from that, every player will get a Primal Force token for every 500 RP they accumulate Initiating the Primal Force Event The Primal Force Event is accessible via the portal on the front page. Global Events are available for 48 hours over the weekends, starting every Friday midnight server time (24.00 UTC + 0). Winning/Losing the Primal Force Event The global event lasts 2 days and will end when enemy HP is lowered to 0 (which results in victory), when the global event duration ends (which results in defeat) or when fortification reaches 0 (which results in defeat). Allied Force Fortification - When global event begins, players have 2000 points of allied forces. The primal forces will attack the allied forces once every 5 mins for 30 points. If the allied forces drops below a threshold, players starting morale and energy will decrease by 5 points when fighting the primal forces. The thresholds are as follows: 1) Below 1600 points. 2) Below 1200 points. 3) Below 800 points. 4) Below 400 points. If fortification ever reaches 0, the global event ends resulting in an automatic failure of the global event. Players can fortify the allied forces for 1 supply. Kill Streak Mechanism Upon successfully winning a battle (Except for when against Protean Force; See below), player racks a kill streak and accumulates a RP bonus stash. If player loses any battle while they have kill streak and RP bonus stash, both will be reset. The RP bonus stash will not be cashed out until the player successfully wins 5 times in a row (gets 5 kill streaks). Player Actions 1) Scouting Force - Easy Challenge. Costs 1 supply. Defeating this force does 1 damage to the Primal Forces and provides 1 RP, 10 exp, 10 - 20 shards and 1 RP bonus. 2) Flanking Force - Medium Challenge. Costs 2 supply. Defeating this force does 3 damage to the Primal Forces and provides 3 RP, 15 exp, 15 - 30 shards and 2 RP bonus. 3) Main Force - Hard Challenge. Costs 3 supply. Defeating this force does 6 damage to the Primal Forces and provides 6 RP, 20 exp, 20 - 40 shards and 3 RP bonus. 4) Protean Force - Extreme Challenge. Costs 1 supply. Every 5 consecutive wins against the Main Forces will enable this option. Defeating this force does 60 damage to the enemy and provides 60 RP, 1000 exp and 50 - 100 shards. Winning or losing this battle will disable this option. This encounter will not count towards your normal kill streaks. 5) Fortify - Costs 1 supply. Fortifying the lines will add 5 points to the Fortification. It will also reward the player with 5 shards, 10 exp and 1 RP. Players can only spend up to a limited amount of supply in a global event